Defender
by troyesheaven
Summary: After a long stressful day Dan attends PJ's and another guys party. But what Dan hoped would be a nice unwinding, let loose night turns out to be the complete opposite. (Warning: Spanking, and Swearing. Don't like, Don't Read!) Reviews are great, along with prompts :-)
Three meetings in a row, along with no lunch break; Dan Howell had enough. He got up at 8 and had the first meeting which lasted three hours and was okay. The second meeting lasted for four hours, and almost put him to sleep. While the third one lasted three hours, and turned out he didn't even have to be there, but he was still asked to come.

It was 6:40 when Dan got home and all he wanted to do was sleep, but before he could even get to his own room the phone went off.

"Where the hell is Phil when you need him?" Dan muttered as he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daniel!" He heard PJ say on the other line.

"Hey Peej" Dan said.

"So you still coming to the party tonight?"

"Well… You see" Dan sighed, it would only be a couple of hours, it wouldn't hurt him too bad.

"Yea, sure."

"Nice" PJ said and Dan could practically see him smiling.

"See you then."

Ending the call Dan hung up and went to go pick out what he was going to wear tonight. After that he took a shower and changed.

Phil on the other hand was all the way across town with PJ.

"So Dan is coming?" Phil asked.

"That's what he said" PJ said as he aired up another balloon.

Phil knew Dans schedule was packed today, and he also knew Dan didn't do well when stressed out.

"I'll be right back Peej."

Phil stepped outside of the apartment and dialed his Dan. He had a bad feeling about this

"Hey Dan" Phil said as soon as he answered.

"Hey"

"Are you sure you're up for the party?" Phil asked raising a brow even though Dan couldn't see him.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Alright then", Phil sighed, "see you in a hour"

Soon enough it was time for the party and people were starting to pool in. There was going to be more than just PJ's friends, It was a party for a friend of his too that just hit 1m subscribers.

Dan came in a little after and was greeted by Louise and Chris.

The party was nice, Dan and Phil both had a drink and they both met new people. Something they didn't do too often. But not all good things last.

Phil felt someone run into him, which caused him to jump.

"Who the hell are you?" a tall muscular and drunk guy asked.

"Uh, I'm Phil."

The man gave Phil a look and scoffed, "you're that guy who just talks about shit for a living huh?"

"Well, almost all of us talk about _shit_ for a living here" Phil said shrugging.

The guy glared at Phil once more, "You think you're something? A billionaire, and all he has to do is talk."

Phil deciding he had enough just nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey!", the man barked grabbing Phil's sleeve, "come back, I'm not done talking."

That was enough to get Dans attention.

He wasn't anywhere near Phil but he could still hear.

He nudged his way through the crowd until he was beside his best friend.

"Aw look his friend came to help."

"And you are?" Dan asked raising a brow at the man.

"Non-ya" He growled, "so he talks shit too?"

"Come on Dan" Phil said grabbing Dan's arm before things got bad.

"Uh no", Dan said pulling away "what do you mean _talk shit?"_

The man just laughed. God he was higher than a kite.

"Daniel" Phil hissed in Dan's ear.

Before the other two knew what was coming the man grabbed Dan's shirt collar and nailed him to the wall.

"FUCK OFF!" Dan yelled, causing a few people to look their way.

The man soon let go of Dan and turned to Phil.

"Touch him and watch what happens" Dan threatened as he stood back up.

"Jason, what the hell man?"

"Leave me alone Tony!" He yelled out.

"What're you gonna do about it, huh?"

It was then Phil's turn to be grabbed, but Dan wasn't going to put up with that.

Dan knocked the guy square in the jaw, and managed to somehow get out of his grip.

Phil pulled Dan away as soon as the guy let go of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jason?" Another guy about his size asked pushing him towards the wall.

"Boys take it outside. We've already had enough going on" one girl spoke up.

The two men exchanged glares but walked away instead.

"Come on, let's get home." Phils said shooting a glare towards the two men's direction.

Once they got home Phil pulled Dan right over his knee.

"Wha- Phil!" Dan yelped as Phils hand hit his bottom.

"Phil please I didn't do anything wrong!" Dan yelped once more as Phil delivered two more swats.

Phil stopped and pulled Dan up.

Dan wasn't sure what happened, Phil seemed fine in the cab.

"Did I not tell you to back away? Did I not try to pull you away from the situation? Did you not disobey me?"

Dan ducked his head.

"I was taking care of myself pretty fine Daniel."

Dan felt a wave a guilt hit him and nodded, "Yeah, you did."

Phil nodded, "Go get me the spoon from the kitchen."

Dan gave his friend a pleading look but soon did as told. He already disobeyed Phil enough tonight.

Once he returned Phil took the spoon from Dan and pulled him back over his lap.

"Undo your jeans Daniel" Phil commanded.

As soon as he was bare Phil proceeded to punishing his flat mate.

The spoon stung like hornets, and Dan always had the worst time with sitting still.

 _POP! POP!_

Phil bought the implement down rapidly upon Dans already pink thighs.

Dan tried his best to lay still over Phil's lap, he really _really_ did, but he couldn't. He withered and tried his best to block the stinging spoon.

Phil wished he could say he was used to Dan's constant wriggling and knew how to avoid it, but he didn't. He knew it probably hurt like hell, and he wish he could stop, but he knew he had to get this done.

"Daniel James, stop moving", Phil warned.

"B-but" Dan's response was lost by a cry.

"Come one, we're almost done."

Dan really did try his best and Phil knew that, but that didn't mean it made the procedure any better.

"Dan" Phil said firmly, "I'm sorry, but you won't stop moving, and I need to hurry and get this done. So if I have to warn you one more time, we're doing this whole thing again in the morning."

Phil felt like a horrible person, but he needed Dan to stop. Once Dan made out what Phil was saying his crying increased. He knew he should stop and let Phil get the job done, but it just hurt so damn much.

Another flurry of swats came down to Dans already throbbing ass and he yelled out.

Phil winced when he heard Dan, and decided after ten more he would be done.

The last ten where hell and Dan had to grip the couch cushions to avoid reaching back, but he finally made it through.

Once Phil stopped and Dan was bawling and started hiccuping.

"Come on Dan" Phil said helping his friend up, "10 minutes in the corner, got it?"

Dan nodded and took his place. The younger man leaned his head against the wall and just let his tears fall and let a few whimpers out here and there.

Once Dans 10 minutes were up Phil reentered the room and gently pulled him into a hug.

Dan buried his head into Phil's chest and let out a strangled sob.

"Come on Bear, calm down for me."

After he calmed down a bit more they soon laid down on the couch with Dan's head on Phil's chest.

"I didn't want anyone to mess with you", Dan mumbled out.

"Dan I can take care of myself, okay?" Phil said as he played with his hair.

He felt Dan nod in his chest.

Phil sighed, he could never be mad at him for that, "I just wish you would've listened to me, I didn't want you getting hurt."

"'M sorry" Dan said wiping away his tears.

"I know, but it's all over now, okay?"

Dan nodded once more and let out a long sigh.

"God, those meeting were boring as hell"

Phil couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Hey so I updated this because I swear I was on something when I wrote it for the first time lol (and its still not the best but whatever). Anyway reviews and prompts help me out a lot!


End file.
